Ron and Shanon Story 1: Le Grá
by India Weasley Took
Summary: FINISHED Ron falls for a transfer student from Beau Baton...but how does he really feel? Extremely overly cute and fluffy. This was my first fic and I'm not too proud of it frankly, it sucks, but it must be read to understand the other stories.


Part I: The Announcement  
  
Ron looked up from his Transfigurations homework at Hermione. "What did you say?" he said, setting his quill down. Hermione sighed. "A new girl is joining Hogwarts in our year." She said hurriedly. "She's been transferred from Beau Baton. She's FLUENT in French!" Hermione's eyes were sparkling from excitement. "They're going to introduce her at the meal tonight, and sort her! It's like her very own ceremony! Lucky!"  
Ron rolled his eyes. It was just like Hermione to get excited over something like this. A new student in the middle of the year? That was strange. Ron continued with his homework while Hermione sat next to him. But the new girl kept coming back to his mind, until he couldn't concentrate. He slammed his books shut, mumbled "I'm going up" then was off before Hermione could say anything.  
Harry was in his room talking to Hedwig by the window sill like he often did. Ron flopped on his bed, frowning. Harry looked at him. "What's wrong Ron?" he asked. "Did you not hear?" he said to his friend. "There's a new girl coming." "Oh yes I heard that." Harry said, turning around to face Ron. "Hermione is very excited isn't she?"  
Ron turned away from Harry. He snorted. "I suppose." He said softly.  
Harry walked over to Ron's bed and sat next to him. "I know what you're thinking." Said Harry. "And you mustn't worry. This girl will not break up our trio. I promise."  
Ron turned. "You mean it Harry?" he whispered.  
Harry smiled. Ron was so often worried of being left alone or abandoned by his friends, yet he was so determined at the same time. "I do." Harry said. "Besides...she may not even be put into Gryffindor." "Didn't think of that!" Ron said, a bit of hope in his voice. "Maybe she'll be in Slytherin!"  
Ron chuckled to himself, and Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron, please try to learn to accept new things in your life." He said.  
Ron smiled. "No worries Harry." He said.  
And they both walked downstairs to Hermione.  
  
Part II: A New Friend  
  
The meal started out mostly normally. Except there was more chatter then usual. Ron stirred his soup and fiddled with his bread but said nothing. Hermione waited in excitement for the new girl to arrive.  
Finally, Professor Mcgonagall stood up and tapped her glass for quiet. All was dead silent immediately, and everyone stared. "We have a new student." She said, as if no one had known about it. "She has been transferred from Beau Baton and I am hoping you will be very nice to her, whichever house she is put in." Professor Mcgonagall paused and looked from each table to the next with a look that said she meant what she had said. Then she continued. "Please welcome.....Shanon Yumpie." Ron spit in his drink from the funny name and there were snickers from the Slytherin table. "Yumpie?!" Ron said mockingly. "What a..."  
But all tables ceased from talking when the girl stood up from a separate table. Ron dropped his fork and his face turned to a color to match his hair. Harry looked at her with great admiration for before him stood a beautiful girl.  
Her hair was long thick and a dark brown. Her eyes were hazel and green specks made them shine. She was thin and tall and her skin was a tan color. She looked about the hall and smiled. Her smile filled Harry's heart with a warmth. Hermione was looking at her admiringly.  
She walked gracefully over to the hat, which was never supposed to be seen except for once a year. All students wondered what poem it would have, since it had only had three months to make one.  
The hat took a breath and began:  
  
"I only had a little time  
To make a poem for you  
And since you all expect it to rhyme  
I will take less minutes, about two"  
  
Here the students looked at each other with a blank expression. The hat's rhyme was not good at all.  
  
"Welcome Shanon, welcome to you  
You'll find there's lots to do  
But first you must do this  
Be sorted as my wish  
You will be sorted by your heart  
Now please let me start:  
There's Gryffindor  
And Slytherin  
(Those two houses do not mix)  
Hufflepuff  
And Ravenclaw  
Now wait as I predict  
Which house you'll be in  
Which house will be yours  
Please sit back  
And enjoy  
Just enjoy the show"  
  
The hat finished and there was a silence, when all of a sudden, Shanon began applauding loudly with a great smile on her face. At that, everyone began smiling and Professor Mcgonagall seemed to have a relieved look on her face. "That sucked." Ron said quietly to Harry and Hermione. Hermione glared and Harry shushed him. Shanon sat down on the stool and Professor Mcgonagall put the hat delicately on her head. No one could hear what the hat was saying, but Shanon's face was serious and she was frowning. The hat mumbled for quite a while. Professor Mcgonagall and Dumbledore began to watch it suspiciously, wondering what was so important. Snape was glaring, with fire in his eyes, at the hat. After what seemed forever, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"  
The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers. Hermione jumped up, then sat back down, a bit embarrassed by her jump. Ron clapped slowly and without enthusiasm. Harry clapped loudly and smiled at her.  
Shanon started toward Harry. Harry beamed, but she walked right past him to Ron, and sat by him. "Hello!" she said to him cheerfully. Ron blushed a deep red and mumbled "hi" back. He looked at her, then quickly said "I'm...I'm Ron Weasley."  
Shanon smiled. "Nice to meet you!" she said. She made herself comfortable by him. Ron's face flushed. "So...um...you were....uhhh.....transferred from Beau Baton?" he said with trouble. "Yes!" Shanon said enthusiastically. She began talking to him rapidly about her life there, asking Ron questions and answering his.  
Ron blushed and spat questions and answers out with great diffuculty.  
Harry and Hermione exchanged knowing glances and smiled.  
  
Part III: Getting to Know Shanon  
  
Shanon became popular fast, but she was always with Ron, Harry and Hermione in the beginning. Eventually, she began hanging out with three Ravenclaw girls, but still talked to the trio.  
She did speak perfect French. Hermione loved her immediately. They talked for hours at a time while Ron and Harry stood by listening.  
Harry had noticed Ron's sudden change in character whenever Shanon came around. Most boys would become different when she walked by and said hello, but Ron would blush and stumble, or drop things. Silently, Harry chuckled to himself. He knew what Ron was feeling. It was what he had felt for Cho the year before. But did Ron know what is was?  
One night before bed, Harry and Ron were in the common room playing chess. "Check mate!" Ron said triumphantly. Harry sighed and leaned back. "I give up." He said smiling. "You're too good Ron."  
Ron grinned triumphantly and began putting all the pieces back in place. "Just one more game Harry!" he pleaded. Harry looked at him silently. Ron continued putting the pieces back in place, and glanced up at him a couple times before stopping completely and staring back. "What is it?" he asked. "You love her." Harry said simply.  
Ron blushed and he quickly began rearranging the pieces again. "Love who??" He asked quickly. Harry frowned. "Come now Ron." He said. "Please talk to me. I know what you feel. You know I do."  
Ron frowned and slowed down his pace at putting the pieces back. He looked up at Harry. Harry stared back. "Alright." Said Ron. "So I love her. It's not like it matters. Why would she like me?" His eyes watered a bit here and he blinked. Harry leaned forward. "Ron..." he started. "She does like you a lot. I know she does. Love I don't know, but, you have to have more trust in yourself."  
Ron frowned. "You know I'm much too shy!" he protested. "Stop that!" Harry said, sitting up straight. "I really think she likes you. Please!"  
Ron looked at his friend. His eyes were gleaming, and he stared at Harry with a fixed gaze. "I'm...I'm going to....to...try. I...really like her and...and...and I want to know her." He gulped. "I love her. I'm going to try."  
Harry stood up. "Good luck." He said. "I know she's right."  
Ron nodded, and Harry left for upstairs. But Ron stayed behind for a bit. He thought about Shanon. He had never really felt like this before. Of course yes, Fleur de la Ceour had posed some problems. But he hadn't really loved her had he? No. This was love. What he felt for Shanon was love.  
And he wasn't going to lose her.  
  
The next day, Gryffindor year 6 had Charms first thing. Ron walked in with Harry and Hermione to see Shanon was sitting at a table across from some of her friends, but the spot next to her was empty.  
Hermione shoved him. "Go!" she said, smiling. Ron smiled and turned to walk towards the table Shanon was seated at. "Hello Shanon!" he said, and sat next to her.  
Shanon turned and smiled that amazing smile. Ron blushed but stayed calm, quite an improvement from last time. "Ron!" she said. "I'm glad you're next to me!"  
Ron's eyes widened as Shanon slid closer to him and propped her head on her arms. "What's new?" she asked.  
Ron opened his mouth but no sound came. Harry and Hermione watched. Harry silently prayed. "Say something! Say something!" he prayed silently. "Well," Ron began, and Harry and Hermione relaxed. Ron and Shanon talked all the way until class began, then during class laughed together very much. "Have you noticed Shanon has scooted much closer to Ron and Ron the same to her?" Hermione asked Harry in the middle of class. Harry nodded grinning. Hermione smiled. "So sweet." She said. "Of course...I know how he feels...." She looked at Harry, who took her hand and held it. "Yes..." He said, looking into her eyes. He bent over and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Then they both continued their work.  
  
"Ron, stop it!"  
Ron laughed as he grabbed Shanon's scarf and ran around with it, not giving it back. Shanon laughed and tried to grab for it, but Ron would keep pulling it out of the way. He laughed and eventually gave it back to her. They both sat down on the school ground's grass under a tree. Shanon smiled. "Ron?" she asked. "Yes?" "Are we friends?"  
He looked at her and grinned. "Course we are!" He replied, smiling. "Oh good..." said Shanon, and she softly lowered her head on his shoulder. Ron's face turned red and became a bit stiff. But eventually he relaxed and looked up at the sky, grinning. "Its her." He thought. "Hermione told me the girl would come someday when she herself had said no. And she's here."  
Ron looked down at Shanon who was looking out across the grounds. "And I love her." He thought, looking out himself as well.  
  
Part IV: There will be a Dance. Oh yes: date required.  
  
"There is going to be a dance." Announced Professor Mcgonagall. "It is going to be held in the Great Hall and it is to celebrate the coming of the Spring Solstice, which this year has something very peculiar about it: it is the year the Snort Snouts, a special wizard flower, blooms. They only bloom every 100 years. VERY special indeed. But you will hear more about that in Herbology..."  
Professor Mcgonagall looked around the classroom then continued her speech. "That is why we have decided to hold the 'Snort Snouts are Bloomin' dance." There were various snickers around the room. Professor Mcgonagall glared and everyone was quiet. "Thanks to Professor Sprout, myself, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Flitwick, there will be many festivities, and Professor Sprout has arranged for Snort Snouts around the hall. I am hoping you will all come."  
There were various mumbles around the classroom, and Professor Mcgonagall rolled her eyes. "The Rockin Pigeyes will be there." She said desperately.  
At once there were cheers and cries of "Yes I'll be there!" around. Professor Mcgonagall smiled. "Oh yes!" she said. "I forgot one thing." Everyone looked at her. "The dance will be held April 30th at seven o'clock...but...date required."  
A few people nodded in agreement. Some just shrugged it off. Harry grasped Hermione's hand and she smiled. But Ron was staring straight ahead, bright red. He looked at Harry, then Hermione. "I know who." He said quietly. Then he got up and left in a hurry.  
  
Ron kept putting off asking Shanon. Harry pushed him. "She'll be taken!" he lectured. But Ron waved him off each time. Finally, one day about a week before the dance, Ron found the courage.  
It was right before Potions. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were walking to the classroom. Ron knew which path Shanon took, so they took the same on purpose. "I'm going to ask her!" he said triumphantly. "I am."  
Harry and Hermione smiled, and they kept walking ahead, Ron with a tremendous grin on his face. "There she..." Ron started, but stopped short and stared in horror. Hermione and Harry looked too. Harry sighed. "Oh no...why to Ron?" he thought.  
There in front of them was Shanon with Draco Malfoy, walking together down the hall, Draco flirting outrageously with Shanon.  
Ron's face turned pale and he stopped short and glared. Hermione bit her lip. Harry looked with hatred at Draco.  
Shanon turned around a looked at Ron. Ron looked hopefully at her. And sure enough, Shanon turned, said something to Draco, and ran off to Ron. Ron sighed. "Hey Ron!" she said, smiling. "Will you sit next to me in Potions?"  
Ron looked at her intently. "Now Ron." Thought Harry. "You can do it." Ron took a breath... "Shanon." Shanon looked at him, puzzled. "Shanon, will you go to the dance with me?"  
Hermione gave a sigh of relief and Shanon smiled at him. "Oh Ron," she began. Ron was grinning. "I'm sorry." His grin faded fast. "I've already been ask by several people. I'm having a hard time deciding!" Harry turned away and cursed. "Who?!?" Ron asked severely. "Well," Shanon stepped a little but away from him, surprised at his anger. "There was Seamus...and a boy from Ravenclaw...oh and one 7th year from Hufflepuff asked me too." Ron's face turned white. "Oh, and...Draco Malfoy." She finished, and Ron's eyes flared. "Thanks..." he mumbled. "I'll think about it!" she said, smiling. "Yeah...think about it..." Ron grumbled, and Shanon walked away to her friends.  
Ron slinked back to Harry and Hermione. They were staring at him with sadness. "Don't worry!" said Harry. "She has to choose you! You're such a great friend to her!" "Yeah, but I'm only a friend!" he yelled angrily. "Shit...what was I thinking? And didn't you hear?? A 7th year Hufflepuff boy! And Draco! DRACO!!! I want to kill that son of a..." "Ron!" Hermione grabbed his shoulders. "You need to calm down. Please don't act this way!" "I don't care!!!" Ron yelled. "I never loved her anyway!" He yanked free of Hermione's grasp and stomped away. "Oh man..." Harry groaned. "I don't know why this would have to happen to him." "I know..." Hermione lowered her head. Harry came up to her. "He'll be fine..." Harry whispered, coming up to Hermione and putting his arms around her. "Draco is just getting revenge." "From wha..." but Hermione stopped short. She remembered now. She had rejected Draco for Harry, which sent him off nearly murdering Harry. "I hate him." She said turning around and hugging Harry. "He ruins everything. Why must he pick on Ron?? The coward. He should just face you if its revenge he wants!"  
Harry sighed and hugged her back.  
  
Days passed and the dance neared. Harry, Hermione, and Ron saw Draco with Shanon more and more. Ron drifted away from her, and they didn't talk as much. When they did Ron was curt and short. Shanon still tried to be nice. "She couldn't have been right for you." Hermione said, trying to make Ron feel better. "She led you down a path and then left you there. It was mean of her." "Yeah you're right!" said Ron. But inside he was being torn apart: he still felt for her, yet didn't want to anymore.  
  
It was the day before the dance. Ron was quiet and looked sick all day. Hermione and Harry couldn't get him to eat. He pushed everything away and wouldn't talk to them. "Come on." Harry said. "We need to get to Defense class." "Screw classes today." Ron said wearily. "I'm sick. Leave me here." "Ron you stop it right now!" Hermione yelled. "You are going to come!" "Just leave me alone!" he yelled back. "I don't give a shit today! Leave me alone damn it!"  
Hermione slapped him on the arm. "You're COMING!" she yelled. Harry looked at him. "You have to." He said.  
Ron cursed softly and got up, took him book bag, and marched out the door. Harry and Hermione sighed.  
The walk to class was silent. Ron walked far ahead of them and didn't turn around at all. Hermione stayed silent and only hung on to Harry, slightly crying. Ron had never yelled like that before.  
They came to the classroom. Sure enough there was Shanon with Draco. But as she saw Ron, she broke away from Draco and ran up to him. Ron looked surprised. "Ron..." she started, grinning. "Yes!"  
Ron stared at her. "What?" he asked. "The dance!" she said laughing. "I'm going with you! Yes!"  
Behind her, Draco was standing opened mouth and glaring. He tried to say something, but only stormed off, followed by his crowd. Shanon looked at him then back at Ron. "So you'll go with me?"  
Ron grinned, leaned forward, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Shanon went red. "Yes." He said, and he walked casually into the Defense classroom, leaving Shanon grinning era to ear, bright red.  
  
Part V: The Dance  
  
Ron waited anxiously outside the Great Hall for Shanon. He was dressed in the traditional robe outfit boys were expected to wear at the dance. He laughed as he remembered how tattered his robes had been at the Yule Ball. This time, Harry had lent him proper ones. He checked in a mirror near by. He thought he looked pretty good, and he smiled.  
Malfoy had already approached him once tonight, threatening to kill him some time tonight. Ron had just shrugged it off. "You do that Malfoy." Malfoy stormed off enraged.  
  
"Ron!" Ron turned around to see Shanon coming. And she was beautiful.  
She was dressed in a long blue dress with spaghetti straps. It looked beautiful on her. Her hair was pulled back in an elaborate bun, leaving two strands dangling by her face. Ron felt pathetic next to her immaculate beauty, but shook off the feeling at smiled at her. "You look...you..." Shanon smiled at him. "Yes?" she asked. "Beautiful. Gorgeous." Ron said with a grin. Shanon laughed. "Oh please!" she said laughing. "It's true." Ron said, and he took her arm smoothly and led her into the Great Hall.  
  
The Great Hall was decorated with the Snort Snouts, which were actually quiet beautiful considering their name. Blue lights lighted the room and the Rockin Pigeyes were playing a popular song. "Come on!" said Ron, pulling Shanon onto the dance floor. They danced for awhile, laughing and having a great time. Now and then, Ron saw Malfoy with Pansy Parkinson skid by them on the dance floor. Pansy seemed annoyed that Malfoy wouldn't dance with her, and would only envy Shanon.  
Ron also saw Harry and Hermione. He waved. They waved back. "Harry and Hermione aren't going to be doing a lot of dancing are they?" yelled Shanon over the music with grin on her face. "Nope!" yelled Ron, laughing. "I'm sure they'll be much more preoccupied!" Shanon laughed.  
They danced for about five songs, till they came to one they didn't like. They both walked off the dance floor slowly, and Shanon went to talk to some friends. Ron sat by himself. He saw Shanon dancing with a couple other people. No one else asked him. He didn't mind.  
Time passed. Ron and Shanon danced together a little more, laughed together, drank together. Pretty soon, they could hear the Rockin Pigeye's lead singer say "Ok everyone! This is the last dance! I hope you all had fun!" And they band began playing their famous slow song.  
Ron took Shanon's hand and they walked onto the dance floor. Ron held Shanon close and Shanon hugged herself against him. Ron looked at her, then took a deep breath. He could do it. "Shanon?" "Yes?" "I....I love you."  
Shanon was silent. She then looked up at him. He looked at her. She buried her face in his chest. "I love you too." She whispered. Ron hugged her and she layed on his shoulder.  
Shanon looked up at him. "Ron I..." but Ron put his hand over her mouth, leaned over, and kissed her gently on the lips. When he stopped, Shanon was staring at him. He stared back, but then she reached up and kissed him back. When she stopped, Ron took her arm and led her outside. They sat in the moonlight in the gardens. "I want to protect you." He whispered. "I love you."  
Shanon lay on his shoulder. He kissed her. "Ron I'm so happy with you." She whispered. "Will you stay with me?"  
She looked up at him, and he nodded. Then he kissed her, and she kissed him, being held in his arms.  
They say when two lovers are together in the light of the full moon, they will be together forever.  
  
THE END  
MORE STORIES TO COME 


End file.
